The concept of augmented reality covers a package of technologies used to digitally overlay information on top of real world content. In various examples, this may be performed in conjunction with a display through which the user views the real world content. By way of illustration, certain digital eyepieces may display directions, advertisements, and so forth as a user wearing the digital eyepiece moves throughout a town. In other examples, a user may point their cellphone camera at a trigger image (e.g., an object, a landmark, a picture) and the display on the cellphone may present the user with an augmented image that overlays the trigger image.